polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Armenian Genocide
Ottoman Empireball Armeniaball Assyriaball Greeceball |date = 1915-1917 |location = Ottomanball |result = Death of estimated 1.5 million ethnic Armeniaballs and hundreds of thousands of Greeks and Assyrians; the near-end of Christianity in Anatolia |image = The Armenian Genocide.png |causes = Armenian culture in Ottoman territory, religious tensions, Ottomanball wanting Armenian clay}} The Armenian Genocide was Ottomanball's systematic extermination of its minority ethnic Armeniaballs subjects inside their historic homeland, which lies within part of modern Turkeyball's territory. The genocide started in 1915 and was carried out during World War I, though Armenians had been sporadically removed before then since the 1890's. The Armenian Genocide consisted of both mass murder and the deportation of ethnic Armeniaballs, as well as Assyriaballs and Pontic Greeceballs. It is believed that Nazi Germanyball's genocide known as the Holocaust was inspired from this event in history. History The Armenians The Ottoman Empire, like many other great empires, got it's land from conquering it's neighboring land and countries. Many of the lands they conquered had various ethnic groups, especially the Armenians. The Armenians were an ethnic christian religious group seeking independence from the empire, causing tentions as the government was majority muslim. WW1 The Ottoman Empire joined WW1 on the side of the Central Powers. The Armenians were seen as a threat, fearing they would help the Russians fight against the turks. As the war continued, the Ottomans blamed their initial loses on the Armenians, which resulted in a full-out genocide a few years later. The Genocide Hundreds of Armenian intelectuals were killed on April 24th, 1915. Laws were passed to fully depopulate the empire of the Armenian minority. Villages were burned, people who escaped walked into the desert and died, and killing squads were sent to hunt down any survivors. The Ottomans not only tracked down Armenians, but other minorities like Greeks and Assyrians. 1.5 million Armenians in total died, 450,000 Greeks, and 300,000 assyrians, it was truly a massive act of genocide Aftermath Nowadays, Turkeyball denies that the genocide happened and only 29 countryballs recognize it as a genocide, as well as many stateballs in USAball. Most of the others avoid mentioning it so that Turkeyball doesn't throw a tantrum, or because he bribed them. Though not involved, Azerbaijanball denies it because of his hatred for Armeniaball. The rest of countryballs neither outright deny it nor accept it. In the Polandball comics, the Armenian Genocide is generally either directly or indirectly mentioned to Armeniaball either by Turkeyball or Azerbaijanball as hating Armeniaball, This is because Armeniaball views the genocide as a must-recognize event, thus Armenian nationalism. Armeniaball also recognizes the Assyrian and Greek genocides, and they in turn recognize the Armenian genocide. Countryballs that recognize the Armenian Genocide Caucasus and the Middle East * Armeniaball * Artsakhball * Lebanonball * Syriaball Europe * Austriaball * Belgiumball * Cyprusball * Czechiaball * Franceball * Germanyball * Greeceball * Italyball * Lithuaniaball * Luxembourgball * Netherlandsball * Polandball * Portugalball * Russiaball * Slovakiaball * Swedenball * Switzerlandball * Vaticanball The Americas * Argentinaball * Boliviaball * Brazilball * Canadaball * Chileball * Paraguayball * Uruguayball * Venezuelaball Africa * Libyaball Countries that deny genocide Caucasus and the Middle East * Turkeyball * Azerbaijanball Asia * Pakistanball Partial and/or provincial recognition * Australiaball - New South Walesball and South Australiaball * Bulgariaball * Iranball * Israelcube * Spainball * USAball - all states except Mississippiball. Alabamaball being the latest. * UKball - Scotlandball, Walesball, and Northern Irelandball Gallery 12112113 1632122200394394 5380126773137481820 n.jpg JuxHQ4I.png A8kHLxr.png 800px-Never Again.png H1mESTl.jpg Aba8siF.png }} Category:Genocide Category:Events